Экстропианство
Экстропиа́нство ( ) — разрабатываемая философская система ценностей и стандартов, способствующих улучшению жизни человека. По мнению экстропианцев, развитие науки и техники позволит снять ограничения на продолжительность жизни людей. Экстропианцы стараются на практике способствовать достижению этой цели (в частности, путем участия в научных исследованиях). Теоретические посылы экстропианства близки к трансгуманизму, однако экстропианцы стремятся использовать более практико-ориентированные подходы к социальному прогрессу и будущей эволюции человека. Принципы экстропианства были заложены Максом Мором в его работе The Principles of Extropy . Одними из важнейших принципов экстропианства являются рациональное мышление и к человеческой эволюции. Экстропианцы не ограничивают себя использованием каких-то определенных технологий или социальных идейthese principles «do not specify particular beliefs, technologies, or policies» (Max More). Экстропианцы разделяют в целом оптимистичный взгляд на будущее, ожидая значительный рост компьютерных мощностей, увеличение продолжительности жизни, прогресс в нанотехнологии и др. Экстропия Термин экстропия используется в научной литературе как антоним слову энтропия''e.g., the ''Journal of American Chemical Society volume 40, page 1707 (1918) (в русскоязычной литературе чаще используется термин «негэнтропия»). Первые упоминания термина встречаются в статье 1967 года по криогеникеCryogenics, IPC Science and Technology Press, vol. 7, pg. 225 (1967) и в статье 1978 года по кибернетикеProceedings of the Fourth International Congress of Cybernetics & Systems: «Current Topics in Cybernetics and Systems», pg. 258 (1978). Диана Дуэйн впервые использовала термин в контексте потенциального трансчеловеческого будущего человечестваDuane, Diana. «The Wounded Sky» (1983). Термин экстропия в философском контексте был определен Максом Мором в 1988 как «мера развитости интеллекта, функционального порядка, жизненности, энергии, опыта, стремления к развитию и росту биологической или организационной системы»«the extent of a living or organizational system’s intelligence, functional order, vitality, energy, life, experience, and capacity and drive for improvement and growth.» В метафорическом смысле, экстропия является полной противоположностью энтропии. В рамках термин определяется через количество информации в вероятностных марковских цепях, описывающих физическую систему. Институт Экстропии В 1988 году вышел в печать первый номер журнала Extropy: The Journal of Transhumanist Thought. Журнал объединил исследователей, работающих в таких направлениях как искусственный интеллект, нанотехнологии, генная инженерия, продление жизни, загрузка сознания, робототехника, освоение космоса, меметика, политика и экономика трансгуманизма. После того, как журнал приобрел относительно широкую известность, вокруг журнала сформировалось собственное сообщество. При поддержке сообщества Мором и Беллом был создан Институт Экстропии (Extropy Institute). Институт был создан в формате трансгуманистического социального и информационного центра. Целью Института стала . В 1991 году была запущена официальная почтовая рассылка Института, с 1992 года силами Института была организована первая конференция по трансгуманизму. В разных странах были созданы аффилированные с организацией местные трансгуманистические сообщества. С развитием World Wide Web начали появляться многочисленные интернет-сообщества и организации, ведущие свои истоки или связанные иным образом с Институтом Экстропии. Среди них: World Transhumanist Association, Alcor Life Extension Foundation, Foresight Institute, The Extropist Examiner, Betterhumans, Aleph in Sweden, the Singularity Institute for Artificial Intelligence. В 2006 году совет директоров Института Экстропии объявил о решении закрыть организацию в связи с тем, что цели Института были «в целом достигнуты» Экстропизм Экстропи́зм (Extropism) — одно из ответвлений трансгуманистической философии экстропианства. Экстропизм следует той же традиции философской мысли что и экстропианство, но с акцентом на соответствие парадигмам XXI века. Принципы экстропизма были определены в работе The Extropist Manifesto(Брэки Томассон, Ханк Хайэна)The Extropist Manifesto. The Extropist Examiner (blog).. Исследователи, работающие в рамках философии экстропизма, продвигают оптимистичный взгляд на будущее человечества, который может быть кратко определен следующим образом: * Безграничное расширение возможностей и преодоление ограничений человека * Создание экономики, не основанной на собственности * Развитие (человеческого) интеллекта * Создание интеллектуальных машин Перечисленные идеи формируют базис философии экстропизма и соответствующего мировоззрения, охватывающего биоэтический аболиционизм, иммортализм, сингулярианство, техногайянизм, борьбу за свободу информации и некоторые другие близкие направления мысли. Экстропизм не имеет собственной политической платформы, но чаще всего его относят к либертарному социализму (в связи со стремлением к созданию экономики без денег и собственности). Философски экстропизм близок к утилитаризму Джереми Бентама. Экстрописты стремятся продлить свою жизнь вплоть до бессмертия и жить в мире, где искусственный интеллект и роботы сделают необходимость работать ради денег рудиментом прошлогоExtropism (as defined by knowledgerush)] Некоторые экстрописты считают, что цель их жизни — увеличение всеобщего счастья на Земле. В соответствии с The Extropist Manifesto, экстропизм отходит от некоторых принципов экстропианства, изложенных в оригинальной работе Макса Мора . В частности, экстрописты считают особенно важным ослабление законов об авторском праве и патентах, а также ограничение возможностей государства по контролю граждан. В этом движение экстропистов близко к Международной Пиратской партии. Кроме этого, многие экстрописты дистанцируются от организованных форм религии. См. также * Трансгуманизм * Негэнтропия * Устойчивость окружающей среды * Системный подход * Дух времени (движение) Примечания Ссылки * Kevin Kelly on Extropy. The Technium, August 29, 2009 * Экстропианство в «Энциклопедии трансгуманизма». Категория:Футурология Категория:Трансгуманизм Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Философские направления и школы Категория:Философия XX века